Haciendo chocolates
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Mai suplicaba a Reo un chocolate para el San Valentín a lo cual la tsundere asintió pero cuando entraba a la cocina tenía que encarar la dura realidad


En la escuela cierta rubia loli tsundere estaba sentada en su asiento aburrida de la vida o quizás de la clase, en eso estaba al lado suyo cierta pelinegra corta que estaba cerca de su pupitre, parada mientras se sacudía en junta a unos brillitos en sus ojos violetas.

-¡Reo! ¡Oye Reo!- Exclamaba Mai mientras se acercaba toda alegre a su tsundere novia la cual estaba acostada sobre el pupitre, pareciera que desde algún momento la rubia estaba aburrida de las clases y probablemente en estos momentos no le producía emoción cuando su novia estaba cerca.

-Reo, ¿Sabes qué día es mañana, verdad?- Preguntó Mai con insistencia

La mencionada levantó un poco la vista y miró de reojo con algo de mala gana

-¿Eh? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora?- Preguntó denotando en su voz que no estaba de buenas pulgas

-¡Es el día de San Valentín!- Respondió la pelinegra con energía mientras sacudía levemente a su novia a modo de empujoncitos ya que la rubia estaba acostada sobre el pupitre mientras su novia le decía a modo de suplicas sobre ese día especial hasta que la pobre tsundere se levantó de lleno mientras veía a su a veces molesta novia con esos ojitos morados estrellados y orejas con cola de perro moviéndose al son de sus emociones.

-Estoy esperando para obtener chocolate de ti...- Decía con una voz cantarina y la única respuesta que recibió fue que de una extraña manera, Saitama con cabellera rubia parecida a la de Reo, con su uniforme de escuela y con su estatura le encestó un puñetazo que la envió a volar hacia la pared, lo raro era que la pelinegra no explotó con ese mortífero golpe.

La pobre se acercó llorando a su novia mientras decía entre lamentos

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es chocolate, prefiero comerlo yo mismo- La rubia hacía un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no eran de aquellas personas que celebraban en grande ese tipo de festividades probablemente por ese rollo del consumismo y la mercadotecnia o el capitalismo… Típico pensamiento de alguien que no se quiere meter en festividades.

No hizo falta que la pobre pelinegra cayera de rodillas o incluso le tomaba los hombros, suplicaba entre lamentos y gritos mientras toda la clase estaba callada como testigo de aquella escena exagerada en pleno día de los enamorados

-¡Te lo ruego Reo! ¡Dame chocolate!

La pobre rubia bajita trataba de quitársela de encima pero al no soportar los incesantes lloriqueos y lamentos de su novia decidió suspirar y acatar las peticiones de su amada

-¡Oye! Déjame ir

-¡Por favor!- Imploró la pobre pelinegra en medio de sus lamentos a lo cual la pobre rubia se limitó a acatar y cumplir las necesidades de su novia, con su cara de pocos amigos dijo

-Veré lo que puedo hacer pero antes, ¿Me puedes dejar ir?

(…)

La rubia tsundere finalmente estaba con las manos a la obra, estaba todo preparado para realizar el famoso pastel aunque quedó mirando el plato de molde desde casi diez minutos dando a entender que la escena reflejaba la dura realidad. Mai hace unas horas le pidió que hiciera chocolate pero

¿Cómo debía hacer eso? No creía que sería correcto simplemente comprarle unos chocolates, debido al consumismo o porque eso de los regalos era muy cliché así que no le quedaba de otra que hacer el molde por sí misma.

Así que, ¿Se supone que debía hacerlas ella misma? Fue en donde en ese instante donde se enfrentó con la dura realidad, poniendo ambos puños sobre la mesa mientras exclamaba con una ira y una mirada de enojo digna de ser una mirada de enojo anime

-¿Por qué ese idiota espera que yo haga chocolates cuando ni siquiera sé cocinar?

La pobre se maldecía por esa situación pero si su novia le dijo que lo hiciera pues entonces debía hacerlo, no había otra opción que tener que hacer ese chocolate si o si, no debía guiarse de algún libro de cocina o un tutorial de Youtube, tenía que hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie y con nadie denotando que se dejaba llevar por su orgullo.

Pero para eso no debía dejarse bajar los sumos y hacer ese tonto chocolate, podía hacerlo al menos demostrando que era digna de ser la novia de alguien como Mai.

(…)

Finalmente a la mañana siguiente la joven ojiazul le presentó a su amada el dichoso chocolate mientras la pelinegra estaba boquiabierta de una forma algo forzada pero debía darle el visto bueno a su novia

-Parece que trabajaste duro en ello- Su sonrisa estaba forzada, de hecho el famoso chocolate que pidió pareciera que no era un simple chocolate, de hecho el platillo era tan irreconocible que por petición del bienestar de la propia Mai se le pidió pixelear el famoso chocolate.

-Apuesto que lo hice muy bien, ¿No?- Decía la rubia bajita mientras alzaba en pulgar en señal de que al menos ella se esforzó en intentarlo y era de esperar que el resultado haya sido bueno… Muy bueno… Claro.

-Eso yo lo sabía, ja ja ja ja- Se rió bajito pero no de manera correcta, era de sarcasmo y aparte gotas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras no podía creerse eso de parte de su novia, si ella lo decía pues bueno eso era su chocolate, en verdad ella lo decía realmente… Iba a morir si iba a comer eso

Pero no quedaba de otra que comerse esa cosa que pareciera que no fuese comida pero ni modo, tenía que hacerlo tenía que hacer quedar a su novia, tenía que implorar que su organismo fuera lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo pero…

(…)

La rubia estaba bastante molesta desde que Mai fue desde hace horas al hospital, la joven ojiazul se preguntaba si su novia le agradaba el pastel pero eso de que sufrió intoxicación no se la creía, pareciera que se hacía la interesante exagerando las cosas, no dudó en probar el pastel para comprobarlo… No podía saber tan mal, y tal como se temía…

A los 15 minutos Reo y Mai estaban en el hospital por intoxicación…


End file.
